Pain and Pie
by PotterheadWhovian7
Summary: 22 AU (Metatron never shows at the store) - What's up with Cas' wings? Why is Dean being so rude? Does Dean get his pie? Eventual Destiel! Sorry, I'm terrible at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Cas walked through the store, looking at the various things sitting on metal racks. Humans are weird creatures, aren't they? They need so much, and produce little.

But what does Dean like? looking around, the angel noticed a red, meaty thing in a clear package. It looked like the thing Dean had been eating earlier. He picked it up and put it into his basket.

Moving then to the magazine shelf, Cas' eye caught on a bright red cover, labeled 'Bustin' Asian Beauties.' Remembering Dean opening his computer and the website popping up a while back, Cas added that to his load.

Cas turned around and examined the store. There were a bunch of cans stacked on top of each other. Why would Dean need a can? Cas moved on.

He found a shelf with toilet paper. Does Dean use the bathroom? Cas is pretty sure. He takes that, too.

Cas opened a refrigerator. There was beer in there. Dean like beer! He always seemed to have it on hand. The angel grabbed it and walked away.

Cas moved over to another refrigerator. The man who was previously behind the counter came up to the beer place and closed the door.

"Dude..." he started, only to see Cas crushing an egg in his hand.

He only wanted to see if there was a baby inside! He didn't mean to get all of this gooey stuff on his vessel's hands. He looked at it, confused. Where was the baby?

The cashier came up behind Cas and sighed, looking at the mess on the floor. "Dude," he said again, but Cas ignored him and moved on.

Moving between racks, Cas picked up a can from one of the lower shelves. It has a label saying "Green Beans." Dean had green eyes. Dean would like beans that matched his eyes.

Thinking of the hunter's eyes, Cas felt something strange. Something in his chest. He straightened up, and felt his wings jerk for some reason. Hearing a crash, cas turned around to find he had knocked over a metal rack.

"Dude!" the worker yelled, obviously annoyed. Cas worried he would get kicked out, said in reply:

"I... I have money."

They walked over to the counter, and Cas laid his items down, along with a wad of cash. He looked over to a shelf beside the man that read 'Homemade Pies.' Of course! Dean's favorite food was pie! The only problem was there was none left.

"Where's the pie?" Cas demanded, a bit angry. he needed to make up to Dean. Dean needed pie.

Cas squinted his eyes as the young man rolled his. Did he eat it all? he seemed the kind to deprive Dean of his precious pie.

"I think we're out," the boy said, glancing at the shelf.

Cas quickly pulled the guy down by his collar, and lowered is voice threateningly. "You don't understand. I. Need. Pie."

"I... can... check the... back," the cashier spluttered. Cas let him go, and a moment later, the virgin came back with pie.

Cas exited the shop, feeling a bit better. he had everything he needed to make Dean forgive him. Everything went perfectly, except for that little mishap with the wings.

_Oh well,_ Cas thought, as he zapped back to the bunker. _I can work it out later_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am sooooooo sorry you guys. I had so much to do with school, then I have troubles with my other story, then I went on vacation, then I left computer there... Anyways, it's all fixed now! I hope you guys enjoy this super delayed update! Onwards!**

The angel found the two hunters talking at the long table. Cas walked up to them.

"Hello, Dean. I bought you something," Cas said nervously, handing Dean the bag.

"Yeah, yeah, great, Cas," Dean said, waving him off. He was reading something over Sam's shoulder.

Cas stood there a moment, looking at the ground, before walking off to the spare bedroom that the Winchesters had said he could stay in. Sam looked up, frowning, as Cas left the room.

"You really shouldn't do that, Dean."

"Do what?" the elder Winchester replied, tearing himself away from the books and papers.

"Cas is on our side. Shunning him like this isn't nice."

Dean sighed. "C'mon, Sam. He just... left. We had no idea where he was, then all of a sudden he shows up, punches me, says he's being controlled, and leaves again. It's not fair. He can't just leave us like that."

"Dean, we don't know what he went through. He said his mind was being controlled- we don't know what that's like. Just cut him a break."

"What do you want me to do? Kneel and beg for forgiveness? He should be the one apologizing, if anyone is," Dean snapped, trying to end this conversation. He really didn't want to have a touchy-feely talk.

"I think he just did," Sam replied, opening the bag of groceries and pulling out the pie. "Now go, and just make sure he's okay."

Sighing in a reluctant defeat, Dean stalked out of the room. He walked into the spare bedroom, pushing open the cracked door.

Nothing could have prepared Dean for what he saw. Cas' signature overcoat was lying on the floor, and so were the top half of his whole outfit. The angel was lying on the bed, shaking and sweating, little whimpers escaping his lips. His knees were pulled up to his chest in a fetal position, and Dean could see his face screwed up in pain.

"C-Cas!?"

Cas lay on his side, gasping desperately for air. He could feel his wings trying to manifest themselves, pulling against the wavelengths that kept them hidden from the human eye. They radiated pain, and a scream ripped itself from Cas' throat. He shivered violently and whimpered.

A "Cas!" found its way through his ears. Dean was yelling nervously. Cas felt something deep within his chest and gave a grunt as the wings finally force themselves into the visible world.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as he stared at the panting angel. The younger Winchester ran into the room, looking around wildly. His eyes rested on the angel, and he froze.

The large, dark limbs spread out, seeming to fill the room with the long feathers.

Cas' wings were coal black, with dark grey speckles at the top (like a Red Barn Owl's), near the bones. The full wingspan was longer than Cas was tall. The feathers curved into a point at the tip, and looked almost like knives.

Cas quickly folded the wings close to his back when he saw the two brother watching him. His eyes widened and he stuttered, "I- I can explain. Um- It's-" Suddenly, he broke off, yawing, his eyes drooping.

Why did he feel so tired? Angels didn't need to sleep. However, as time seemed to pass in slow motion, Cas found that he just couldn't keep awake.

Sam and Dean stared at the angel as he fell into a deep slumber. After a few moments, Dean said something that summarized both of their thoughts: "The fuck?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I swear to Chuck, I meant to upload earlier. Don't hate me, please. I got caught up in GISHWHES, and school just started, and a few other things happened. The next one will be up earlier. **

Sam and Dean faced the bed Castiel was currently laying in. Dean didn't know what else to do. Something was seriously wrong with Cas, so he did the only thing he could- he prayed.

"Hey, um, if any of you guys up in heaven are listening, can you please come down here? Something's wrong with Cas. Castiel," Dean mumbled. He quickly explained where they were.

"Hello, Winchesters," a voice said from behind. Sam and Dean whipped around to see a woman standing in the doorway. She looked a bit wolf-like. Maybe it was the way she held herself, or the shape of her face. "My name is Marchosias. Now, let's see what's wrong with my brother."

OoOoOoO

The female angel didn't take long examining Cas. She pried open his eye and touched his chest while mumbling something (probably in Enochian). Dean noticed how she seemed wary of touching Cas' wings.

"Well, I know what it is. Now, Sam, if you could...?" Marchosias said, gesturing to the door. "I need to speak with Dean alone."

"Um, I-I'll be just outside," Sam said, looking at Dean for approval. The older Winchester was just looking at Cas, frowning.

After Sam left, Dean finally looked up at Marchosias. "So? What's wrong with him?" he demanded.

The woman laughed. Dean felt his anger flare up, but knew attacking this angel would do more harm than good.

"There's nothing wrong, Dean. He's not sick or anything. He's... in love."

"What? But Cas is an angel. I thought angels don't fall in love."

"Oh, they don't. Not usually. But sometimes, God creates us with another being in mind. Castiel was destined to fall in love with-"

"Okay, look. I don't care about any of this 'destiny' crap. All I want to know is if he'll be okay."

"He's okay right now, Dean. I told you. Now, listen.

"It is rare for an angel to experience feeling emotion. That only happens when an angel gets exceedingly close to humans. Even then, it is rare for an angel to fall in love.

"When that angel cannot contain those feelings any longer, they go through a strange process. They are forced to manifest their wings- like Castiel has- and grow very fatigued. We do not know why this happens, and it has only occurred twice.

"Each angel's wings are different from other angels'. For example, my wings look like a griffin's. Castiel's here look rather like a raven's. It is very rare for an angel to show their wings, even to other angels. We usually keep them close to our backs. When we walk in our vessels on Earth, they are 'stored' on a different wavelength. It is painful to move them from wavelength to wavelength, so we tend to keep them hidden. Showing someone your wing s is a very intimate gesture."

"What are you trying to sa-"

"Dean Winchester, nothing is wrong with my brother. He is simply in love with you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry this is late, guys. I wrote it, then my computer deleted it for some reason… oh well. **

**Anyways, here's some fluff to make up for the length! Please don't kill me at the end of the chapter. Onwards!**

Cas blearily opened his eyes. He rubbed them in an attempt to make everything look clearer. When the blurriness cleared, his ocean blue eyes rested on Dean, who was watching him intently.

Castiel was suddenly very aware of his wings. They were spread out across the bed, so it looked like Cas lying was in a sea of feathers. He quickly pulled them close to his back, and felt his face turn hot.

"Where's Sam?" Cas asked, looking around the room, and trying to draw the attention away from his wings.

"At the store. Cas, we need to talk."

"Dean, I…"

"It's okay, Cas. I know what's going on."

Cas frowned at the hunter. "How.."

"I prayed, and one of your angel buddies came down. Marcho- something. Anyway, she explained… this," he finished gesturing to Cas' back, who in turn shifted so his wings were almost out of view from Dean.

"Dean, I- This- I don't… fully understand, myself. I had heard tales, but never paid much attention. What did Marchosias say?"

Dean explained to the best of his ability what the other angel had said. He purposely didn't use the word love, or anything in that area. Cas seemed to read between the lines, though.

"Dean, I'm sorry. This is my fault I shouldn't have-"

"Cas, it's… alright. I'm not… opposed to this. Us," Dean said, gazing into his angel's eyes.

Castiel relaxed a bit, staring back at Dean. He sat up fully, not breaking eye contact. He pulled the covers on the bed up and over his shoulders, then patted the space beside him on the bed as an invitation for Dean to sit with him.

Dean got up from his chair and sat next to Cas, the bed squeaking a bit. Cas wrapped the blanket around them. As Dean put his arm around Castiel's shoulders, Cas hesitantly moved his wing away from his back and let it rest around Dean's back. The hunter lightly stroked the long primary feathers, and Castiel closed his eyes.

Dean turned to Cas as the angel opened his eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like years. Dean glanced down at Cas' lips, and leaned closer...


End file.
